How the Dark Lord & Umbridge were Really Defeated
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: This is my version of how the Dark Lord and Umbridge were really truly defeated by Abby Potter. Fem!Harry.


**How the Dark Lord and Umbridge were Really Defeated**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wished that I did, but I don't.

It was during the beginning of the fifth year of Hogwarts, when Abby Potter found a very unique book in the Room of Requirements. And it was about voodoo and how to do it. It just involved making a doll that looks like the one you want it to and runes that will active its magic. The Ministry of Magic never banned it or made it illegal to practice it as it was never really used. Thankfully, Abby took Ancient Runes since her third year at Hogwarts and when she was about five years old, her Aunt Petunia made sure that she could sew perfectly and not make a mistake.

So when ever, Abby had a chance between her schoolwork and extra things, she would work on her two dolls. The first doll was Voldermort and the second was Umbridge, the most hated teacher in Hogwarts. It was noted in the history books that she was more hated than Professor Snape that year which was shocking.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been two weeks since Abby first started her side project, when Hermione came over and asked, "Abby, what are you doing with those two dolls? Wait, why do they look like Umbridge and You-Know-Who?"

"I found the most wonderful book that could solve all of our problems. Here, have a look," Abby said as she handed Hermione the book that she fell in love with.

Hermione took one look at the cover and was stunned. She flipped through the pages, skimming it; she had to ask, "Voodoo? It says that you need a piece of that person to complete the process of the voodoo doll. Where are going to get something of the Dark Lord and Umbridge to use?"

Abby pointed to the little box that held the material that Hermione assumes that Abby was using to make the dolls with, but when Hermione looked inside the box, she said a vial of blood and a couple of hairs that was from Umbridge. She gasped and asked, "Where did you get the vial of blood and the hair from, Abby?"

Abby smiled sadly as she answered, "Since, Voldermort used my blood to give him, his new body; I can use mine as we share the same blood. As for the hair, I just summoned it, while I was under the invisibility cloak."

"But is it illegal to perform voodoo, Abby? You could be breaking the law and you could be thrown in jail, because of this," Hermione was scared for her best friend; she did not want Abby to be caught messing with voodoo and thrown in jail. That would be unthinkable.

Abby laughed, before she replied, "I check with Luna as she seems to know the law very well. Messing with voodoo is not illegal as it was not used that often. So in the view of the ministry, voodoo is perfectly legal and not against the law."

Hermione gave up trying to argue with her, so she asked, "Can I help you sew then?"

Abby shook her head no before explaining, "It states in the book, for the voodoo doll to work, it has to sewn only by the one who is going to use it against the person or persons. Right now, I am almost done with the dolls. I already have the runes sewn inside the doll and also the Voldy doll has the blood added to it. The Umbridge doll has the hairs sewn on its head. Ah, now I am done with them."

Abby lifted up the two complete dolls and showed them to Hermione who was flipping through the book. Abby got off of the bed and walked to her trunk and carefully pulled out a bowl filled with strange silvery liquid inside. Hermione asked, "What is that and what is it for?"

Abby set the bowl down on the desk as she answered, "It's a potion that will aloud you to view the person that the doll represents when you play with their voodoo doll. And Snape said that I could not make a decent potion even with help. HA! I so proved him wrong. Hmm, now that I think of it, maybe I should make a Snape voodoo doll. On second thought, maybe not."

Hermione shook her head while her friend was talking, over the years, Hermione and Ron both noticed that their best friend, Abby Potter was slowly loosing her mind. Because sometimes, she would come with the stupidest or the craziest ideas. Abby could help it as they all know the pressure that was put on her shoulders because of who she was. And this is her only outlet to release her stress that builds up over the years. They were the only two who really understands what is going on with Abby. Not even her godfather understands Abby that well.

"Why don't we take this stuff to a place where Ron can watch as well?" Hermione asked as she knows that Ron would not want to miss this. Hopefully, it would really work.

**(Scene Break)**

Ron stared at his best friend, Abby, with stars in his eyes. He said, "Abby, you are a genius. Hermione, Abby is right when she says that voodoo is still legal. I can't believe that I never thought it before."

Abby glad that Ron and Hermione was supporting her, but now its time to cause some chaos. Abby grabbed the Umbridge doll and whispered the doll's name into the potion. The silvery mixture moved until a clear picture of Umbridge showed up. The three smiled evilly when they saw that she was talking to the Headmaster. It was clear what they were thinking, revenge was so very sweet.

_Headmaster's office…_

Umbridge was about to say something when all of the sudden, she said, "You know, Headmaster, a thought came to me when that Potter brat was writing lines with my Blood Quill while in detention. Maybe every student that earns a detention should use a blood quill. I have enough to pass out to the other teachers. And also I was wondering if Severus Snape would like to date me. Do you think that would happen?"

Albus Dumbledore for once in his life was speechless at what Umbridge just stated. Suddenly, he whipped out his wand and stunned the toad lady and went to the fireplace and called Madam Bones to come and deal with this mess.

After Umbridge was arrested and taken away, Madam Bones promised to be back to investigate this mess. Sitting back in his chair, Albus looked at the ceiling and said to himself not noticing that Snape just entered the office, "I have a feeling that dear Abby Potter was behind that."

Professor Severus Snape snorted and wondered what that brat did this time. Still, Snape was curious about whatever happened, so he asked, "So what has that brat done this time?"

Headmaster Dumbledore suddenly got an idea, so he replied, "Oh, I just have a feeling that our dear Abby, was behind the arrest of DADA teacher. Apparently, Umbridge was using blood quills in her detentions. And I need to ask you, can you teach both potions and DADA for the rest of the year? Your salary will double."

"Of course, I can," Snape answered. If Miss Potter was behind Umbridge's arrest, he could kiss her as he finally got to teach his dream job and continue teaching potions.

Albus explained what happened in his office and Snape was almost sick at the thought of Umbridge wanting to date him. Yep, it did sound like Potter was behind this.

**(Scene Break)**

"Wow," Ron said as they watched Umbridge get taken away by the Aurors.

Hermione looked over to where Abby was and said, "I was so sure that you would make her do something stupid and embarrass herself in front of the entire school."

Abby shook her head no and explained, "I wanted Umbridge out of this school as soon as possible. And plus, in a few days when everyone at the Ministry is going to witness Voldermort make a fool out of himself and also list off the Death Eaters that was willingly serving him and among other things."

"Why in a few days?" Ron asked her.

Abby looked at him and said, "I don't want Umbridge's arrest to link to that. Besides, it's the weekend and not many people are at the ministry."

Ron and Hermione nodded as it made sense to them. They did not want to be caught messing around voodoo dolls, even though its not illegal, it will probably be frowned down upon and they would probably get into trouble. Knowing their luck, either the Headmaster or Professor Snape would probably catch them in the act.

**(Scene Break)**

_Three days later…_

It was Monday morning as everyone in the Ministry of Magic was going about their business when the Dark Lord stepped out of the fireplace. Everyone froze in shock when they saw that Dumbledore and Potter were not lying about the Dark Lord being back and alive.

Looking around, Voldermort asked, "Well, are you going to arrest me or what? Or maybe I should come back at a different time?"

Unspeakables and aurors surrounded Voldermort and Madam Bones stepped up and asked, "Please hand over your wand, Voldermort."

As soon as Voldermort handed over his wand, he was arrested. Madam Bones stated, "This is indeed Voldermort's wand. Bring him to the interrogation room, now!"

With dozens of unspeakables and aurors had their wands pointed at Voldermort and after they made sure that he could not escape, they escorted him to one of the interrogation rooms. But on the way there, Fudge stopped them, "What's going on here? Why is there someone impersonating You-Know-Who?"

Before anyone could answered him, Voldermort spoke up, "Ah, Minister Fudge, no one is impersonating me. They would not dare do so. You knew that I was back, but thanks to Lucius Malfoy, you were bribed to keep your mouth shut and deny that I was back."

"Arrest him and find Mr. Malfoy and arrest him as well!" Madam Bones shouted at her men.

Finally, after a while, Madam Bones was ready to interrogate Voldermort. They suppressed his magic, made it impossible for him to move, and only his mouth and eyes. Sitting down opposite of Voldermort, Madam Bones was about to asked some questions, when Voldermort spoke up and said, "I like to clear up a few things, before you put that truth potion in my system. There are a few people who think that I was going to kidnap Abby Potter and make her bare me a heir, there is two things wrong with that. The first is all I am trying to do is kill her, that's it. The second is I don't like women like that. I prefer men or little boys, especially little boys as they are so much fun with. I rather dress up in a tutu before I make love to a woman. That is all I want to say. Oh yeah, inside my pocket there is a list of names of Death Eaters that willingly follow me and do what I say. If I ever get out of this, I am going to torture and kill Severus Snape for spying on me and was not faithful to me. Okay, now I am ready to be questioned."

**(Scene Break)**

_At Hogwarts…_

After the three of them watch Voldermort being into the Veil of Death, they fell down on the ground laughing their hearts out. Revenge is truly sweet. Some of the things that Abby made Voldermort answer was crazy and stupid but it worked in the end. Voldermort was truly gone and they got Sirius' name to be cleared of any charges. He is a free man.

After they put away everything that might tie them to what they did and went back down to the common room. They found Professor McGonagall waiting for them, so she asked, "Miss Potter, the Headmaster wants a few words with you."

Looking at each other, Abby followed her Head of the House to the Headmaster's office. Curious, she asked her Professor, "Do you know why the Headmaster wants to talk to me about?"

Professor McGonagall shook her head and said, "I am not aloud to say, Miss Potter."

Abby knew that the only reason that the Headmaster would talk to her is to find something out and plus, Abby was horrible at lying. Anyone can always tell whenever she is lying to them about something. That is the main reason she always get detention after being questioned about something that she did. Abby closed the door behind her, and saw that Professors Snape and McGonagall were there as well as her godfather, Sirius Black. Abby went over to where Sirius was and hugged him.

The Headmaster cleared his throat and motioned for her to take a seat, which she immediately sat right next to Sirius. The Headmaster then said, "It has been an interesting week. Do you know why that is, Miss Potter?"

Abby replied, "No, not at all, Headmaster."

Like it was stated before, Abby was a horrible lair. The Headmaster chuckled and looked over his glasses at Abby and asked, "What did you do, Miss Potter?"

That was when she broke and told them about everything. How she came across the book about voodoo and how she followed the instructions and made the dolls and the potion. She then went on how she made them do what she wanted for The Great Good of the world. By the time she was done, the office was silent. Snape could not believe what Abby had done, not only she gave him his dream job and double wages, she saved him from being arrested by the aurors, and last but least, she had made a very complex potion that even he would have trouble making. So that left one thing to do in Snape's mind.

Professor Snape got up and walked over to where Abby was sitting and asked, "Miss Potter, will you marry me?"

Abby felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head when Snape asked that. Her mind decided to the best thing possible and that was to shut down. Everyone got to watch Abby Potter faint, before Sirius started cursing Snape as he did not want his goddaughter to marry him.

**AN: I hope that you all like this one shot. It just popped into my head and would not leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
